


revenge: serves two

by elvesarebad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Present Tense, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesarebad/pseuds/elvesarebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott and lydia paint each other's nails, cuddle with prada, and discuss their plan to murder peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge: serves two

scott sits on his bed and watches lydia paint his nails red. they're surrounded by an assortment of weapons - the baseball bat him and his mom use to beat up potential predators; a fake axe stiles gave scott for his birthday that one time; the knives lydia stole from under allison's dad's nose; and prada, curled up and snoring softly against scott's pillow. 

"do you think allison would let us borrow gerard's big sword?" lydia asks, most of her attention focused on not getting any polish on his skin. 

"probably," scott says. he strokes prada with the hand lydia's already done and lydia pouts at him. he pokes his tongue out at her. 

lydia just rolls her eyes. "there, done," she announces eventually, like it's some big event, one that needs proper attention and due admiration of her hard work. it'd been weird at first, the whole nail polish thing, but it makes lydia happy and scott has to admit, the colour looks good on him.

"now we just have to wait until it dries and then we can go kill peter," lydia says. prada     snuffles and then yaps loudly, as though the very mention of killing peter excites him.

"after we go pick up the big sword," scott reminds her.

"well, obviously," lydia says, pretending exacerbation. "we couldn't do this without the big sword." she picks up prada, who barks and licks her chin. 

there's a moment of silence. scott pays particular attention to his right thumb nail.

eventually lydia says, quietly, "do you think he'll be there?"

ignoring the possibility that he could wreck the nails lydia worked so hard on, scott reaches out and cups her cheek. prada thinks this means he can lick scott's wrist. "he never passes up the opportunity to gloat so yes, i think he will."

lydia smiles as she leans against his hand. "villains, huh. always making the same mistakes."

"even in real life," scott agrees. he starts to pull his hand away but lydia puts her hand over his, keeping it there. lydia closes her eyes.

it's only lasts for a few minutes and then she says, "so, movie afterwards?"

scott narrows his eyes. "are you asking me out on a date?" he means it as a joke intially but half way through he realises he's serious.

lydia shrugs, appears nonchalant but she smiles and scott thinks she might be serious too. "maybe."

"then yes," scott replies solemnly. "movie after murder."

lydia grins. "i wouldn't have it any other way." 


End file.
